1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of cutting devices, and in particular, scissors which include two adjacent blades which are movable toward and away from one another responsive to opening and closing of a finger of the user with respect to the thumb of the user. This type of construction for scissors is particularly usable for persons with variously sized thumbs or fingers, or is usable for someone who must use scissors for extended periods of time such as barbers or seamstresses. The flexibility and positioning of the thumb aids in both comfortness and utility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various patents have been granted on devices including non-standard thumb and finger gripping apertures to facilitate usage thereof such as U.S. Pat. No. 187,713 granted Feb. 27, 1877 to T. A. Kelly on Reversible Scissors; and U.S. Pat. No. 242,000 patented May 24, 1981 to J. Klaucke for Scissors; and U.S. Pat. No. 430,677 patented June 24, 1890 to R. S. Pearsall for Shears; and U.S. Pat. No. 440,436 patented Nov. 11, 1890 to R. S. Pearsall for Shears; and U.S. Pat. No. 590,330 patented Sept. 21, 1897 to S. A. Nolen for Scissors or Shears; and U.S. Pat. No. 919,211 patented Apr. 20, 1909 to N. W. Race for Barber's Shears; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,479,908 patented Jan. 8, 1924 to A. H. Goshia for Scissors; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,158,255 patented May 16, 1939 to V. H. Dolph for Shears; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,324 patented May 8, 1956 to G. J. Chuba for Barber Shears; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,640,264 patented June 2, 1953 to C. J. Sullivan et al for Thumb Guide Shear Handle; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,961 patented Apr. 3, 1979 to Frank Pinto for Scissors; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,249 patented Jan. 22, 1980 to Salvatori G. Megna, et al for Scissors-Like Tool; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,551 patented Mar. 10, 1981 to Salvatori G. Megna, et al for Scissors-Like Tool.